


one little detail

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad Ending, binchan if you squint, chan calls minho cute nicknames, dancer hyunjin and minho, felix was with them too, maybe i shouldnt have ended this that way, the fluff doesnt last long im sorry, this is my apology in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe in a different parallel, Hyunjin was cuddling with Minho, the two of them getting ready to sleep.Minho wished that was their reality.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	one little detail

**Author's Note:**

> please mind the tags (major character death), don't push yourselves to your limit. additional trigger warnings:
> 
> (spoilers)
> 
> — at some point in the story, hyunjin loses his memories.
> 
> — there's a scene of minho having a panic attack, if any of these trigger you, please don't read this fic!
> 
> if i forgot to tag anything important, please do tell me!
> 
> lastly; i didn't proofread this at all, so i'll see where that gets me. enjoy i guess lol

Minho had always been a little adventurous.

Okay, maybe not a little.

He'd prefer it when what he does is out of the normal, when what he does excites him. He isn't the type of person to have a strict plan, to stick with that plan, but the type to go along with what he's gifted. 

He'll take what he's given, let go of what he's lost, and try what he wants to. Or, to compare him with his little friends he loves so much, he acts like a cat. Carefree, uninterested in what doesn't look new, and he likes belly rubs. 

Hyunjin really didn't know what Minho found unique in him. The first time he met the older he thought he was way out of Minho's league, that he wasn't any different for Minho to possibly be interested in him.

He crushed on Minho for months, silently admiring him each time they'd attend dance class together. It was the very little time he could at least _stare_ at the older, that was, until Minho asked for his number with a wink.

Hyunjin had his doubts— Seungmin, his best friend, did as well. "Are you sure he's taking you seriously?" Seungmin had asked that day, feeling protective of Hyunjin more than Hyunjin felt protective of _himself._ "You know, I've heard from Felix that Minho's the type of person to move on easily. To go along with what he feels. Will you trust him with your feelings?"

"I…" Hyunjin pursed his lips, avoiding Seungmin's eyes as he tried to think of the right words, "You make it sound like he's an asshole."

"He isn't," Seungmin said, "I wouldn't just assume someone's a bad person just because of my guts, I would, if I was you, feel cautious of how much I'd give."

And so Hyunjin took Seungmin's advice.

For the first few weeks, he didn't try to show Minho too much interest. Minho seemed to catch up with this during them eating together, as he gently brought up Hyunjin's chin to make him look into his eyes, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I-I—" Hyunjin stuttered out, feeling the intense look in Minho's eyes. "I just—"

Minho frowned, letting go of Hyunjin and sitting back. "I'm not playing with you, Jin."

Hyunjin fiddled with the hem of his shirt, staring at the food in front of them to avoid looking at Minho, "What?"

"I know you've heard the rumors about me," Minho stated, "The carefree, go along with the flow type of guy. I know I may seem like people don't interest me but… I care too, you know? I would never do anything to make you feel like you were just some one time."

"Hyunjin… I'm willing to try courting you. That sounds old fashioned, fine, but I'm genuine. Will you let me?"

Hyunjin felt like he was going to cry.

It didn't take even half a second before he started nodding, smiling widely in delight as Minho watched him with a fond smile of his own.

Those words somehow comforted Hyunjin, and he started to be more open with Minho. Seungmin got to know the boy better as well, and the three of them kind of just clicked. Seungmin and Minho had similarities as well that the older found quite interesting.

A few months after Minho started courting Hyunjin, he eventually asked the younger to be his boyfriend, and Hyunjin had prepared his sweet 'yes' ever since they started hanging out, if he was being honest. Their relationship went by smoothly, any misunderstanding would be solved maturely (most of the time), since Minho wasn't the type of person to assume for the worst. The both of them listened to each other and for what the two of them had to say, that way they kept the relationship stable.

But sometimes, even Hyunjin had his doubts. "What did you see in me that was special?" He asked out of the sudden once as the two of them were left in the practice room, Minho pausing from sipping from his water bottle. "I mean… you're the type of person to try out new things. You don't like the normal— you prefer things that are unique. So what was so unique about _me_?"

"Oh Hyunjin." Minho had muttered, placing his water bottle on the floor and walking towards Hyunjin to take a seat beside the younger on the floor, this time they were facing each other at the corner of the practice room. "Do you really think you're just the everyday _normal_? You like applying pressure to yourself to further improve, you try out new things out of your comfort zone to see your true capabilities, and, well you're you. You're so much more than just the normal."

Hyunjin melted, by the way.

Felix had to go home that day having to live with the vivid memory of Minho lacing his arms around Hyunjin's waist, with Hyunjin's arms placed atop Minho's shoulders as they both exchanged kisses repeatedly playing in his mind. It haunted him for a week or two.

Then came the 20th of March, Minho's favorite day of the year, Hyunjin's birthday. The two had decided to move in together for the rest of their college years, and Minho decided to throw the surprise in their house.

"Where's Kkami?" He had asked Seungmin, who was pumping balloons of various colors.

"With Chan I think?" Seungmin answered, looking around. "Or with Felix? Why, what will you do?"

"We need Kkami to complete the surprise of course!" Minho stated as if it was the obvious, "Now where's that little devil."

Minho then went off to find Chan, and there he found the older playing with the dog at the same time arranging the playlist they were going to play with loud speakers for the night. "Minho! Is everything done?"

"Yup. Just some pumping of balloons and lighting the cake's candles and we're… done, really." Minho said, walking towards Chan and gently taking Kkami out of his hold. "Oh, and dressing Kkami up."

"What are you dressing him up as?" Chan asked curiously just before Minho left the room.

"A little froggie." Minho answered plainly, "Hyunjin likes to use that frog coat filter on snow often. So, a little froggie."

Chan only chuckled in response, where Minho tried to keep Kkami steady as he put on the dog's clothes. Multiple (failed) attempts were made, until finally, everything was set, and all that was left is the birthday boy.

"Everyone keep quiet, I'm calling him." Minho yelled out, dialing Hyunjin's number, who he had sent out to buy the groceries. Earlier this morning he didn't notice any change in Hyunjin's actions, which received a shake of the head from Minho, already knowing that Hyunjin forgot it was his birthday. Answering this, Seungmin had given Minho more evidence by saying that Hyunjin _does_ forget his birthday each year until someone greets him.

"Jinnie?" Minho called out as his call was answered, waiting for Hyunjin's response.

_"You called just as I was about to call! Now, which kiddie toothpaste do you prefer, strawberry or grape? There's apple too."_

"Hyunji—"

_"Sorry I keep forgetting, I just don't get why you feel the need to brush your teeth with three different toothpastes? Is it like… fun or something."_

"Hy—"

_"I already bought the adult mint one and the whitening one. So, which flavor do you prefer?"_

"Strawberry." Minho answered, "Hyunjin, can you come home as soon as you're done with the toothpastes?"

_"Huh?"_ Hyunjin asked in confusion from the other line, _"I haven't even reached the ramen section yet! We're out of ramen. A man's got to have his ramen."_

"Hyunjin," Minho giggled at the response before continuing, "We can get ramen next time. For now, can you get home early, please?"

_"Why? Is anything wrong?"_ Hyunjin asked, now alarmed. In front of Minho was Jeongin, who was chuckling at how talkative Hyunjin can be. _"Are you okay? Did you burn something? Is Kkami fine? What happened?"_

"None of the above. Just, come home, right now. Okay?"

_"You're scaring me, but okay. Nothing's wrong with you though? Or with Kkami?"_

"Little devil's fine, I'm fine. Just come home."

_"Good."_

The conversation ended there.

To Minho and to others' dismay, Hyunjin didn't arrive as early as they expected him to. Five minutes turned to ten, ten turned to twenty, and thirty turned to an hour. At first Minho thought Hyunjin decided to be stubborn and _actually_ just bought the ramen, that was, until the day stretched into noon and it's been five hours since their last conversation that Changbin has to return the ice cream to the freezer and the cake to the refrigerator.

"Can you call him again?" Felix asked, eyes filled with worry, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Minho, knowing what Felix meant, decided to brush the thought off. Instead, he dialed Hyunjin's number once more.

Once, twice, _thrice._ No one was picking up.

"What could he be doing that 's taking _this_ long?" Minho muttered out, deciding to find answers himself and grabbing a jacket.

"Where are you going?" Asked Seungmin, "If you're going to find Hyunjin, I'm coming with you."

The two of them took a taxi to the grocery store, leaving the rest behind although they also wanted to come along. Minho fiddled with about anything he can get his hands on, thinking about Felix's words.

"Hey." Seungmin called out after he noticed Minho's uneasiness. "Don't think about it too much, yeah? Maybe the line's just long, it's a weekday, after all. And besides, Felix's predictions don't really turn out correct, like that one time he predicted that Jisung was going to be the first one to move that stone cold heart of yours or that you were a player. Don't take it to heart."

Minho let out a breath, one that he seemed to be holding in out of nervousness. He only nodded, deciding to trust Seungmin's words.

Hyunjin is fine.

Or, at least, that was what Minho wanted to believe.

_"Have you seen this boy?"_

_"Please, have you seen someone who looks like this?"_

_"He has plump lips, a mole under his left eye— please, contact me if you've seen him."_

Hyunjin never came back.

Days turned to a week, and Hyunjin was nowhere to be found. His parents had been included in the conversation a day after Hyunjin went missing, and the cops right after they contacted Hyunjin's parents. All of them searched for the boy day and night, and not even school could stop Minho from searching.

"Minho, please." Chan stopped the other from leaving the house, helplessly staring at Minho's miserable state. " _Please,_ take some time for yourself. At least three hours of sleep would do if you're so eager about this, please."

"I don't fucking care," Minho answered, voice horse with the little to no talking he's done for the past week. "My boyfriend's _missing_ , Chan. If Changbin went missing you'd get no shut eye trying to search for him either. _Hell,_ we don't even know if he's dead or alive."

"Don't say that."

"Shouldn't I? Or should I just say it to prepare myself for the worst," Minho hastily wiped the forming tears in his eyes, feeling himself tremble with the emotions he tried to keep hidden for the past few days. "I—"

Chan brought Minho under his hold, hugging the younger as he allowed him to sob under his embrace. Chan couldn't do anything but listen, and he _hated_ it. He wanted Hyunjin back as much as Minho, as much as everyone else did.

"H-He was the only person w-who believed me," Minho stuttered out in between his sobs, "Others d-didn't approach me because I seemed like a p-player. But he believed me, Chan. He believed me, h-he gave me a chance."

"Let it all out, bub." Chan whispered softly, which made Minho break down even more.

Minho needed Hyunjin back. They all needed Hyunjin back.

It was almost two weeks in, when they finally got news with Hyunjin's whereabouts, they were made aware that Hyunjin was found the same day he went missing and was taken to a hospital further away from their town. Apparently, Hyunjin had taken the wrong bus, leading to him being taken to a place much further than their house. In between trying to figure out the streets, he had been hit, where the driver did nothing but escape.

Minho felt like he could breathe again.

Hyunjin was _alive._ He was in a hospital, he was breathing, he was _found._

"Hyunjin's situation was worse than we thought," Mrs. Hwang came back from talking to the doctor with teary eyes that day, all seven of them waiting for her next words. Minho didn't know if he was ready to hear it. "Hyunjin has, apparently, lost all his memories."

Minho wanted to know where it all went wrong.

It was Hyunjin's birthday, he went missing for two weeks. He was finally found, but he wasn't _him._ He wasn't the Hyunjin who was Minho's boyfriend. Hyunjin didn't know he even _had_ a relationship.

Minho wanted to know where it all went wrong. Where it all went downhill, and _why._ Everything was so perfect. They were all so happy.

"I'm not giving up on you, Hyunjin."

A month after this, all seven of them had worked their hardest to try to get Hyunjin to remember. Hyunjin's parents stopped him from attending university and decided to let the boy live with them for as long as he had to. All seven of them would visit Hyunjin, ask him out on a hangout, _try_ to get him to remember, but _nothing._

Minho knew Hyunjin was struggling just as much as they were. He didn't know who he was, what he stood for, and who the people around him were. There was a day where Seungmin had completely broken down in front of him, and Hyunjin could only chant continuous _sorry_ 's, even though he didn't exactly know what he was apologizing for.

Hyunjin was a whole other person, because he didn't know who he even was. Minho saw how Hyunjin wanted to cry each time he found out a new fact about himself, he saw how Hyunjin wanted to remember just as much as they did. 

"And I always called Kkami a little devil," Minho told Hyunjin with a grin as the both of them sat in the seaside. "You'd always glare at me to the point where I started to wonder if your boyfriend was Kkami or me." Minho chuckled.

Hyunjin, however, was still blank. Minho couldn't read him as well as he used to anymore. "Please don't call me your boyfriend."

"... what?"

"No offense to you, not at all." Hyunjin said softly, turning to face Minho. "But I don't even _know_ you. The me who remembered… probably had a reason why he liked you, and why you're my boyfriend. But as of now I have no idea how we progressed, so please, can we… pause the relationship?"

Minho didn't know if he could take more of this.

"Of course. As long as you're comfortable.*

The words rang through his head, _we'll get Hyunjin back soon._ They were the words that told him to continue, to not give up on Hyunjin, to not get frustrated.

Minho trusted those words. He kept _trying._ It hurt, it hurt that Hyunjin saw him as a stranger each time. That even though he was physically there, he wasn't the Hyunjin that Minho fell for. Hyunjin even stopped dancing, not even knowing he can dance in the first place.

"And this is… _our_ house." Minho looked around, letting out an exhausted sigh. "Your parents wouldn't let me, but now that they did, I can show this to you now. We used to live together. This was your room, this was mine, but we'd usually sleep together in the living room and—"

Minho didn't notice how he was tearing up, taking in a deep breath and stopping himself from breaking down. "And that's a froggie costume I bought for Kkami. He was supposed to wear it on your birthday."

Minho turned to look at Hyunjin, who was looking at the costume he pointed at. 

"I…" Hyunjin didn't know why, but he felt a sudden wave of emotions, which he couldn't help but to let out. "M—"

"Are you okay?" Minho asked worriedly, approaching Hyunjin and sitting down in front of him as he drew little circles behind the boy's back to hopefully relieve him. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Hyunjin had only replied, sobbing his heart out as he tried to contain his feelings. "I don't fucking _know,_ Minho. I don't know anything. I don't know you nor Seungmin, I don't know myself. I don't know what my story with Kkami was, I didn't even know I could dance— everyone's hurting and it's all because of _me._ "

"Don't say that," Minho said softly, hesitating on whether he had Hyunjin's permission to wrap his arms around the other or not, so he tried to stick to comforting him with little touches. "This is hard for you as well, not just for us. This isn't your fault, it will never be. Hyunjin…"

Minho didn't know what to say.

Hyunjin had still distanced himself from Minho, sleeping at his parents' home instead of theirs, which Minho couldn't comment on.

He felt so drained. So tired. One little detail could've prevented this— if he hadn't planned that surprise party for Hyunjin and sent him off to shop for groceries, this wouldn't have happened. If he had just went with Hyunjin to a mini date instead of some dumb party, this wouldn't have happened.

The voices within him yelled at him, saying it was _his_ fault all of this was happening. His fault he didn't change a minor detail. His fault. It was all his fault.

"Minho, Minho bubby," He heard Chan from a distance out of nowhere, yet the older's voice was too blurry for him to comprehend. "Minho, Minho, do you hear me?"

He tried to let out a word but failed, instead forcing a light nod. "Minho, what's my name baby?"

"B-Bang Chan." Minho let out, trying to focus on Chan's words and nothing else. Chan nodded with a soft, reassuring smile, mumbling words of encouragement.

"Mhm, and what's yours?"

"Minho. L-Lee Minho."

"Who's the person you always joked about stealing your name?"

Minho chuckled, letting in deep breaths. "Lee Minho. The actor."

"That's it. Keep breathing, love." Chan muttered, bringing Minho into his embrace.

What would Minho do without Chan?

"I don't know who you were, Hyunjin." Jeongin told Hyunjin as he bumped across the older, then realizing Hyunjin needed some company. "I knew all of you later than you knew each other and I couldn't even get the chance to get to know you, I don't know how I could be of any help but… I'm sure you were a great person. Minho doesn't associate himself with people who are… toxic. Let alone be in a relationship with them. So I'm sure—"

"Can we not… talk about me?" Hyunjin cut off, to which Jeongin gave a questioning glance to. "Talk about the other me. You don't know who I was, maybe that's what I need right now? Someone who didn't know me, someone I can start fresh with."

Jeongin stayed silent, yet the look in his eyes told Hyunjin he was willing to listen. "With Seungmin, Minho, Chan… the others. The only thing they've done with me is try to make me remember. I appreciate that, but I just, I need some time _not_ doing that. It gets frustrating."

"Do you not want to remember?" Jeongin asked gently, a wrong move on his part, as Hyunjin sent him a glare.

"I _do._ " Hyunjin said sternly, "If I could sacrifice a kidney for my memories, I would. If I had to sacrifice this life, as long as I'd remember everything last minute before death, I would. But it just gets frustrating that I'm _not_ remembering anything. Maybe… what if I never get my memories back?"

Jeongin flinched at that, "I want to build a personality, Jeongin. One that doesn't associate with my former one. If ever I— I don't get my memories back, I want to at least find hobbies _I_ like, because I absolutely don't like dancing. If I happen to remember then… I'd like that."

Jeongin was there the whole time.

He was there the whole time, when Hyunjin took interest in modeling, in art and makeup, in everything he hadn't done back then. Jeongin didn't know much about the former Hyunjin, but he knew the older hated being in front of the camera, preferring to be the one taking the pictures. He knew art wasn't exactly Hyunjin's thing from Jisung's stories of how Hyunjin's drawings suck, and he was never good at makeup, but he did like it when someone else used him as their model. 

"What's going on?" Chan had asked him the day he started to catch up, "Hyunjin doing _art_? Since when did he like drawing?"

"Let him be, Chan." Jeongin mumbled. "He wants to build a personality of his own… let him."

"I'm not saying he shouldn't," Chan tried to explain, "It's— I— had he given up on trying to remember completely?"

With that, Jeongin snapped, sending Chan a harsh glare. "We aren't the only ones suffering from this, you know that, right? Hyunjin wants to feel _human,_ why should we stop him from that? It's not that he doesn't want to remember, he just wants to _live,_ Chan."

Jeongin knew Chan was acting this way because he's protective over Minho. He noticed, Changbin noticed, but that doesn't mean he can't be protective over Hyunjin as well.

Jeongin saw how all of this broke Minho, he felt sorry for the guy of course, but could he just stop Hyunjin? Minho isn't the only one hurting. Chan wasn't the only one protecting.

He decided, he'll be with Hyunjin with all the decisions he'll be making for himself. Jeongin will support him, be by his side, and in return?

He gains a friend.

_Felix_ was his friend. After getting to know Hyunjin and Minho better he strayed away from Jeongin, completely associating himself with the couple's friend group. The only thing he did to try to prove that he still cared about Jeongin was to introduce him to the others, but after that, they never talked again.

Jeongin _needed_ someone, and this friend group wasn't giving him the sense of comfort he had needed.

Hyunjin, however, did.

Months passed, Jeongin and Hyunjin parted ways with the others. Hyunjin started going to a separate university, pursuing a course related to arts, and Jeongin went with him. The others didn't even seem to remember them, not even Felix, not Minho.

On some days, Jeongin wondered what happened to Minho throughout all this. He lost a relationship, he lost the boy who lit up his whole life.

Hyunjin didn't seem to be remembering any time soon, and Jeongin was willing to wait for him for as long as his lifetime would go. Something Hyunjin didn't see from others, Jeongin was willing to _wait._ It was comforting.

They did well together, leaning on each other for support. Hyunjin would listen to Jeongin opening up as well, and compared to before, Hyunjin was a whole other person now. The tiny bit of Hyunjin he had known back then was fully gone, now a completely different person who liked makeup and drawing the sunset. 

Would Minho have supported Hyunjin?

It haunted Jeongin. _Minho_ haunted Jeongin. He wanted to know what happened to the older, what happened to Felix, what happened afterwards.

And so, he did.

"Jeongin?" Minho called out after seeing the younger, sweat sliding down his body as he excused himself from his dance team to accompany his visitor. "Long time no see, I guess?"

Jeongin didn't know what to say. He knew, he literally wrote out a whole script, the script was still on his palm, and yet he was speechless. Minho seemed to be doing fine. He was laughing along with his team before he noticed Jeongin, the light in his eyes returned, and he seemed as happy as he was before everything.

Had he forgotten about Hyunjin?

"I, um—" Jeongin stuttered on his words, remembering how Felix described Minho to him back then. Easy going, sticking to whatever life gave him. Was he really _that_ apathetic? "How are things going for you…?"

"We can talk about this later after practice if you want, I only had twenty minutes left." Minho suggested, "You can wait for me outside and we'll eat at some shabby restaurant, you in?"

"Sure?"

They ended up in a small restaurant owned by humble owners who had offered them free tea. Minho accepted the kind offer, ordering his menu and Jeongin's. They sat silently at the beginning for a few minutes before Minho spoke up, "So what was it you wanted to ask me?" 

"I just…" Jeongin let in a deep breath, gathering the correct words to let out. "How has life been treating you, I guess? After everything…"

"Everything?" Minho stopped to think, and Jeongin could only look at him in disbelief. Was Hyunjin really _that_ unimportant to him? "Oh, right. Well when you left with him it was still kind of tough but, well, life's better now. I found new hobbies, made the house my own, and went back to before."

Jeongin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Just months ago Minho would take a bullet for Hyunjin, now he's… gone back to his normal life?

"Did you really care?" Jeongin mumbled, Minho not hearing his words clearly enough, resulting him to stare at the younger questioningly. "Did you… did you really _love_ him?"

Minho froze, "What does that mean?"

"You just moved on?" Jeongin started to raise his voice, resulting the cashier to glance at them. "Was Hyunjin just another fucking obstacle for you?"

"What the _fuck_ , Jeongin?" Minho tried to keep his voice down, having a little bit of shame in him as they were in a public place. "You think he didn't matter to me?"

"Well you couldn't seem to care less!"

"First of all, shut up." Minho's glare turned dark, and Jeongin was almost intimidated. Almost. "He meant the world to me, you fucking knew that. Did you know how much it took me to this point? How much it took me to finally get back on my feet? You took Hyunjin away, I figured it was for the better. We were destroying each other and I acknowledged that, we needed space. You took him with you, he started a new life, I accepted that. You think just because I started caring about myself I forgot about him?"

"It gives me nightmares each night. The thoughts said I was the one who was at fault, that I could've been cuddling with him at that very moment if I had done more."

Jeongin went silent, completely regretting his choice of words. He should really stop speaking from his ass.

"I'm- I'm sorr—"

"Don't apologize to me." Minho mumbled, not really minding the food that had been served in front of them. Jeongin knew he wasn't going to touch that. "Just… take care of him. Be there for him in my place. You can do that for me, right?"

Jeongin quickly nodded, expression full of regret. Minho sighed, Jeongin was still the same. He was still the same sensitive boy who couldn't take hurting others. On the outside, Jeongin had a sharp expression, seeming as if he could crush about anyone, but he was still a teenager. He can't do any harm.

It made Minho want to protect the boy.

Made him want to do what he failed to do with Hyunjin.

That night, Minho walked home with dark eyes. He felt numb, everything crashing back to him, as if the effort he had exerted for the past couple of months to finally find happiness meant nothing. Everything was a blur, the road, his thoughts, him.

The memories came back like hundreds of arrows, stinging him from every part of his body to the point where he felt numb. Memories with Hyunjin, their first encounter in dance class, the joy within him when Hyunjin agreed to be his boyfriend, the younger's soft lips, the strawberry kiddie toothpaste he'd always use.

He used that strawberry toothpaste because Hyunjin loved strawberries.

Hyunjin would always say Minho tasted like strawberries after they kissed.

One tiny detail, if he had changed _one_ detail—

The next few moments came by as a blur. Minho didn't remember a flaring car run towards him, repeatedly honking as if the driver had no control of what the car was doing. He was on the sidewalk, though—?

Ah.

He had more time, actually.

A tiny detail, but if he had stepped to the side, he wouldn't be lying on the ground, covered with his own blood.

His vision was still blurry. Body still numb, as if he already knew that the incident would happen before it did.

All he saw was the sky. It reminded him of Hyunjin's eyes, sparkling, yet full of mysteries. Hyunjin was a puzzle, he seemed transparent, yet there were many layers into him. Minho wanted to meet each one. 

Too bad he couldn't reach the last layer.

This pain, was it the same Hyunjin felt when this happened to him? It was painful. Minho felt bad that the sweet boy had to go through this.

Maybe in their next lives.

Maybe in their next lives, Minho would meet Hyunjin again, he'd reach Hyunjin's last layer, he'd meet all there is into Hyunjin.

In another parallel, maybe he was just in bed, lying down with Hyunjin. 

Minho wished that parallel was his, all before he felt his sight giving up on him.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is my apology


End file.
